Power Rangers Star Force (BTG)
Power Rangers Star Force is the fanfictional eighth season of Power Rangers, based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Plot In the future, a notorious space emperor has conquered the 88 Constellation System, and attempted to steal the 12 Star Orbs, but he fails to take the orbs, and they land on earth. Then, 3 heroes find the Orbs and become the power rangers. They continue they're quest to find the other Orbs, and destroy the space emperor! Characters Rangers Allies * David Hertz * Hazel Hertz Others Villains Khaosmos Khaosmos is the evil government which has already dominated the 88 Constellation Systems & controlled all of space. * Leader * Vice Leader * Generals ** Major Generals ** Minor Generals * Planet Commanders ** Known Commanders ** Known Executioner Commanders ** Known Other Commanders * Assassins * Independent Units * Scientists * Others ** King Judas * Grunts Other Arsenal Morphers *Nova Blast Morpher - The gauntlet morphing device for the nine Star Force Rangers which doubles as a blaster. *Dragon Staff - Star Force Violet's staff morphing device. Multi-Use Devices * Star Orbs - Spheres that hold the unknown power of 88 Constellations. It can be use at the Nova Blast Morpher to morph into Star Force Rangers, become the power source of the Star Weapons or become the power source & cockpit of the Star Zords. *# Lion Orb - The Red Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Leo. *# Scorpion Orb - The Orange Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Scorpius. *# Wolf Orb - The Blue Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Lupus. *# Scales Orb - The Gold Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Libra. *# Bull Orb - The Black Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Taurus. *# Snake-Bearer Orb - The Silver Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Ophiuchus. *# Chameleon Orb - The Green Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Chamaeleon. *# Eagle Orb - The Pink Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Aquila. *# Swordfish Orb - The Yellow Star Force Ranger's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Dorado. *# Dragon Orb - The Draco Commanders's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Draco. *# Bear Orb - The Cyan Star Force Rangers's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Bearmite. *# Fire Orb - The Pheonix Warrior's Star Orb; used for morphing, weapon, & zord. Resembles the constellation Zordo. **Telescope Orb - Resembles the constellation Telescopium. **Crab Orb - Resembles the constellation Cancer. **Shield Orb - Resembles the constellation Scutum. **Twins Orb - Resembles the constellation Gemini. Individual Weapons *Star Weapons **Star Sword - The Red Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Spear - The Orange Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Claw - The Blue Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Bow - The Gold Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Axe - The Black Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Sickle - The Silver Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Rapier - The Green Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Laser - The Pink Star Force Ranger's weapon. **Star Saber - The Yellow Star Force Ranger's weapon. Other Devices * Star Wheel Zords Main * Star Voyage Megazord ** Lion Star Zord - Star Force Red's main zord. ** Wolf Star Zord - Star Force Blue's main zord. ** Bull Star Zord - Star Force Black's main zord. ** Chameleon Star Zord - Star Force Green's main zord. ** Swordfish Star Zord - Star Force Yellow's main zord. * Draco Rex Megazord **Dragon Star Zord - Star Force Violet's main zord. **Scorpion Star Zord - Star Force Orange's main zord. **Bear Star Zord - The Ursa Ranger's main 2-in-1 zord. ***Big Bear Star Zord ***Little Bear Star Zord * Scales Star Zord - Star Force Gold's main humanoid zord. * Snake-Bearer Star Zord - Star Force Silver's main humanoid zord. * Eagle Star Zord - Star Force Pink's main zord. * Phoenix Megazord ** Phoenix Star Zord - The Phoenix Ranger's main zord. ** Phoenix Station * Phoenix Base * Orion Battlezord - A giant zord that can transport other Star Zords. ** Orion Star Zord ** Orion Battleship * Little Lion Star Zord - Star Force Red's auxiliary zord. Auxiliary *Cerberus Star Zord/Cerberus Megazord **Cerberus Star Zord **Bull Star Zord **Snake-Bearer Star Zord **Chameleon Star Zord **Swordfish Star Zord *Superstar Voyage Megazord (03*05*07*09*77) **Super Lion Star Zord ***Lion Star Zord ***Little Lion Star Zord **Wolf Star Zord **Bull Star Zord **Chameleon Star Zord **Swordfish Star Zord Alternate Combinations Episodes # The Star Orbs Resurface: Part 1: Jay Conners and Christopher Deveroux's lives are changed forever when they find the Star Orbs inside an asteroid and try to escape the world's deadliest spaceship. # The Star Orbs Resurface: Part 2: After Jay and Christopher escape the ship, a new ally finds a new Star Orb and joins the team, and his identity will be shocking to Jay... Errors * In the intro, Sentai footage is shown with they're actors un-morphed.